


Final Showdown

by Mysterie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Battle, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this years ago, right after the series first ended in America but before it ended its run in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Today is the day the five of us visit the grave of our friend. Who could have thought that it would end like this? It isn't fair. It shouldn't have ended like that... We should have all been together to celebrate our triump over Naraku; yet, in the end, he'd had the last laugh. I can't erase from my mind what happened that day five years ago...


	2. 1

"Oi! Kagome! Are you going to take all day?!? I thought you agreed to look for the shards not bury yourself in those stupid books!" Kagome sighed inwardly as she looked up from her math book that lay in her lap. Inuyasha stood before her, clearly annoyed. She'd been sitting under a tree in the clearing, some miles from some village, studying most of the morning.

"I have to study. I have a test coming up."

"Haven't you given up on that yet?" Irritated, Kagome slammed her book shut and stood up, her anger begining to burn like fire in her eyes.

"No, I have not given up! I have a life you know! I'm not just a person you can drag around here whenever you please to find the shards. I'm not a dog!" Inuyasha blinked and Kagome slapped one hand over her mouth. The others turned to stare at her in shocked silence.

"Inuyasha... I... I didn't mean that..." She trailed off as he turned from her with a look of mixed disgust and hurt.

"Whatever." He walked off into the forest; Kagome staring after him.

"That was harsh Kagome. Even for you." Kagome blinked and glanced down; Shippo, her demon fox friend, was at her feet now. She glanced towards the monk, Miroku, for help, but he just shook his head disapprovingly. On the other side of the campfire, Sango, a demon slayer, didn't even look at her. Even so she could feel her friend's disappointment in her and she knew she'd really done it this time. It wasn't unusual for her and Inuyasha to fight, especially when it came to her going to school, but it had always been Inuyasha who'd said something stupid or spiteful in which, of course, Kagome would pay him back for by saying "sit" until her temper cooled. Inuyasha didn't often grumble, but rather the "sit" sessions ended one of two ways. Either it ended with him cursing at her and throwing insults, which led her to saying "sit" more or it would end with his silence as he dusted himself off and then, of course, refused to speak to her or look at her for long periods of time. The longest time had nearly lasted the whole day. It was only after a skirmish with a band of weak demons had he begun to talk to her again. She'd been so relieved that she'd nearly wept, but she'd kept her tears back, knowing he'd take it the wrong way. It seemed like forever that she stood there before she began to go after him.

"I'll be back. I'm going to find Inuyasha." Kagome muttered, hoisting her bow and arrows over one shoulder; she left her bag behind. Miroku and Sango exchanged a look that conveyed concern for their friends. Shippo watched her leave for a while before sitting near the fire to roast some acrons. Further in the forest, Inuyash brushed a low tree branch out of his way. He shook his head as Kagome's words echoed in his mind. HE let out a pained grunt that was really more like a sigh. Sure he'd badgered Kagome about going to school, but that wasn't any reason for her to insult him like that. Okay, he had to admit, it wasn't a direct insult; but he knew what her words had implied and it sorely grounded at him, eating away inside of him. He'd not openly admit it, but of all the insults they'd traded over time it was this one that hurt the most. He leapt up into a nearby tree to brood. Why did she say such a thing? Have I pushed her too far? Miroku's always warned me about that, but could nagging her over this simple issue gotten to her? It's not like we haven't argued over this before. The bushes slapped at Kagome's legs as she ventured deeper into the forest; the folage and tress growing more and more dense.

 

"Inuyasha?" She called out every few feet, but there was only silence. She continued on; stumbling over various rocks and tree roots as she continued her search. I have to find him. _I don't understand it._ Inuyasha thought as he stared at a broken twig in one hand. It had one green leaf on it. _Kikyo never said anything like that to me. We never fought, but then again she expected more from me. She wanted me to be human, but Kagome has never said anything about it._ His mind drifted back to the day she'd sat on the edge of the well as he'd stood there. He didn't remember quite the reason she'd gone back to her time, but he knew he'd hurt her bad. Of that day he remembered little, but there was a part he'd not forgotten nor would he ever forget.

~memory~

"Will you let me stay with you?" Her words suprrised him.

"You'll stay with me?" He asked after a moment.

~end~

Inuyasha couldn't remember her exact words, but she had said she wanted to be with him. A bond had been created between them that day. I wonder. Is that why she keeps coming back time and again? Is that what pulls her back? Suddenly wanting answers, he leapt down from his perch and headed back to the camp. He wasn't certain how he was going to get his questions answered, but he was certain he would; even if it meant risking getting "sat" by her. Kagome cried out suddenly as she tripped over a tree root only to land hard on her butt. She grimaced in pain and tried to stand up; she toppled over again as she cried out from the throbbing pain. She sat where she was, trying not to cry as her ankle throbbed painfully. I must have really twisted it. _Now what do I do? I left all my other stuff back in the clearing. At least things can't get too much worse._ She thought. A crash of thunder echoed in the air a few seconds later. _Then again..._ She glanced around and saw a hollowed out tree with just enough room for her to fit. Kagome dragged herself into the hollow of the tree and none too soon as rain began to fall.


	3. 2

When Inuyasha returned to the clearing where he'd left the others he saw that Shippo and Miroku were huddled under one umbrella while Kirara and Sango shared another. Kagome was no where in sight.  
"Where's Kagome?" He asked.  
"She went out after you. Didn't she find you?" Miroku asked.  
"Damn it. She must still be looking for me."  
Before any of them could say anything, Inuyasha spun around and took off back into the forest to find her; ignoring the rain as it drenched his clothes. It was pouring rain now.  
"Kagome! Kagome!"  
Inuyasha called out between the crashes of thunder as lightening streaked across the sky. He follwed his nose, but it was almost impossible as the rain was washing away the trail. He shoved aside his worried thoughts as he raced through the forest; knowing he was running out of time to find her. The more time he took to find her the less likely he would be able to at all.  
"Kagome! Kagome!"  
His calls became more and more urgent as he fought against the thickening forest and the rain that pelted him.

  
He hesitated only when he though he heard an answering call.  
"Kagome!" He called out, then waited. There was a thunder crash and then he heard it.

"Inuyasha?!?!"  
Inuyasha sprinted off in the direction that her voice had come from  
"Kagome!"  
"Inuyasha!"  
He skidded to a stop in the mud before a tree; he didn't get the chance to call out again.  
"Inuyasha!"  
He spun to his left as Kagome lurched from her hiding place in the tree only to fall against him; she clung to him for balance, the rain drenching her hair and clothes, but she didn't seem to mind it just then. He put his arms around her.  
"Kagome, are you all right?"  
"Yes, except that I twisted my ankle; I can't even stand on it."  
Inuyasha thought about how he was going to get her back to camp with her ankle.  
"Inuyasha." Her voice was deathly quiet.  
"What is it?" He asked after a brief moment of silence.  
  
Neither noticed that the rain had stopped and all was quiet around them.  
"About... about what I said... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."  
There was absolute silence. Not a single thing stirred.   
"It's okay." He said after a while, startling both of them.  
He'd long forgotten the questions he'd intended to ask her. Kagome tilted her head back to look into his eyes. At that moment he remembered an incident with Kikyo that had sent her tumbling into his arms, but as he gazed into Kagome's eyes he knew for certain it wasn't Kikyo he was looking at, that he held, but Kagome, who was her own person despite having shared Kikyo's soul. Kagome stared back at him; there was a change in his eyes, one she remembered faintly that had happened very early on in their relationship before even having met Shippo. The look in his eyes had freaked her out then as she'd been so sure he'd been staring right through her, but there was something else in that look now as well. She couldn't look away; transfixed by his gaze as if he'd put a spell over her.  
"Kagome." He murmured softly.  
Then, without hesitation he bent his head and kissed her.


	4. 3

"We should go look for them. They've been gone a rather long time." Shippo said as Miroku folded up the umbrella the two had been sitting under.  
"Yeah, maybe we should." Sango glanced about in concern.  
"Have patience you two. I've little doubt Inuyasha has found Kagome. There is still that matter between them though. We should give them time to work it out." Miroku said as he picked up his staff.  
"Work it out? It will probably just end with Inuyasha getting "sat" by Kagome."  
"I don't know about that Shippo."  
"Why doubt it? Inuyasha isn't as sensative to Kagome's feelings like some of us are." Shippo said as he crossed his arms and stared up at the monk.  
"True, but that's usually because he insults Kagome, not the other way around."  
"He has a point there." Sango pointed out thoughtfully and Kirara mewed her agreement.  
"I hadn't thought of that." Shippo admitted reluctantly.  
  
Sango and Kirara stayed where they sat while Shippo helped Miroku try to find wood to build a decent fire. Each wondering as to how Kagome and Inuyasha would work out the issue. The sound of footsteps made them turn. Inuyasha appeared with Kagome in his arms; her own arms were wrapped around his neck.  
"Where's your bag?" He asked Kagome as he moved into the clearing.  
"Under the tree."  
"What happened? What did you do to her?!?!" Shippo asked as he ran over to the two as Inuyasha went to where Kagome's bag still sat.  
"I didn't  _do_  anything runt." Inuyasha growled as he set her down next to her pack before he began to rummage through it.  
"I just twisted my ankle when I went looking for him, I'm fine really." Kagome smiled at Shippo who had sat down on her lap.  
"How'd you do that?" He asked as Inuyasha tended to her ankle with care while the other two looked on.  
"I fell over a tree root; the forest had gotten too thick."  
"You weren't out in the rain were you?" Shippo looked at her worriedly.  
"No, not until after Inuyasha found me."  
Her gaze drifted to him and he looked up after securing the bandage. They locked gazes for a moment. Neither said anything and she was the first to turn away as a slight blush came to her cheeks at the memory of the kiss.  
  
A small smile tugged at his lips, but he made sure none of the others noticed. That was a moment he knew he'd never forget and he secretly hoped that there would be other such times that would follow. He shook the thought aside before he gave himself away. What he felt for her was just between them and was no one else's business. He wasn't sure what Shippo or Sango would say if they knew, but he could second guess Miroku's reaction. He definately did  _not_  want that perverted monk knowing. Who knew what sort of twisted ideas he'd come up with for them? Inuyasha almost shuddered at the thought in disgust as he put away the remaining bandages. He then dug deeper into the bag for some food, which he lay on Kagome's sleeping bag to keep it out of the mud. He was silently grateful that no one said anything. They ate in silence that night before bedding down on the mats they had brought, with the exception of Shippo, who'd snuggled in the sleeping bag with Kagome, and Inuyasha, who'd taken up his usual spot in a nearby tree. He didn't go to sleep right away though, his thoughts circling in his mind over the day's events. It was hard enough admitting he had feelings for Kagome and harder still to say that he felt close to all his friends; even Shippo. He had to admit silently to himself, as he drifted off, that they were, and had been, his only true friends in the world.


	5. 4

Naraku stood in an empty cave as Kagura held the infant demon in her arms. Kanna stood next to her.  
"I have it at last."  
The infant spoke.  
"Good work."  
Naraku said as Kagura tossed the jewel shard to him. He joined it with the rest of the jewel. There were still peices missing, but he knew just where to find them.  
"Kanna, show me Inuyasha."  
Kanna held up her mirror in which the image of the camp appeared in what normally should have been a reflective surface. Naraku watched fora while as a plan slowly began to take form in his mind.   
 _Kagura has been a burden to me more then I expected. It's time I give her one last task._  
"Kagura, take a few demons with you and lure Inuyasha and the others here. Kanna, you will take the child deep into this cave until I call for you."  
Kanna said nothing as Kagura handed her the infant and she walked deeper into the cave. Kagura walked out of the cave and took a feather from her hair to take flight on. She took off swiftly on the giant feather.  
  
When she was out of sight, lesser demons poured out from the cave after her. Naraku waited as more lesser demons emerged to stand behind him. He pointed to the trees surrounding the cave.   
"Make room."   
The demons quickly cleared the large area before the cave, disposing of the trees by burning them or chopping them up and sending whatever remained down a nearby stream. Nothing remained of the trees that had been torn out of the ground or burned; even the ashes had been cast into the wind.   
"Good. Back to the cave and guard the infant with your lives."  
The demons poured back into the cave just as quickly as they had left it. Naraku stood at the entrance, surveying the scenery. He sent his miasma fog into the forest and the trees that were touched by it began to slowly wilt.  
 _Everything is going according to plan. Soon I will have the rest of the jewel shards and then nothing will stop me from becoming a full demon at last. No mortal or demon will oppose my will then._  
He turned and went back inside. He had failed to noticed that while the trees had died, a single flower was struggling to live on; its blood red petals glistening with the night's dew.


	6. 5

Inuyasha sat as still as possible, but he couldn't sleep. Something didn't feel right; he wasn't sure just what it was. He'd tried everything he knew to get to sleep, but nothing worked.   
"Inuyasha?"  
He glanced down to see that Kagome was still awake. Resigning to the fact that he wasn't going to sleep any time soon, he leapt down from his perch as she sat up; he was only grateful that Shippo had chosen to sleep with Kirara and Sango this night. The last thing he wanted was a smart remark from the kit.   
"You should be alseep." He remarked.  
"I can't."  
There was a long silence between the two of them.  _Should I tell him?_  She wondered, her mind wandering back to the nightmare she'd had three nights running now.   
"That makes two of us then." He said, breaking the silence and her thoughts.  
"Inuyasha, I... feel as thought something terrible is about to happen."  
"Yeah, I feel it too, but I don't smell or hear anything unusual."   
He said, the annoyance in his tone was mixed with suspicion. Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag and moved to sit against him.   
  
Her movement surprised him and he nearly toppled over from the half crouched position he was in. Keeping his balance, he shifted his position to sit with her; draping his arms over her as she leaned back against him. As soon as he had he began to question himself. He wasn't sure why he'd draped his arms around her, but he realized that it strangely felt natural and right to do so. Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in his arms. Inuyasha yawned and drifted off to sleep before any thought of what the others might think could occur to him. Kagome was shaking in the darkness a few moments later.  
"No! Don't leave us! Com back! You can't-" Her cry was cut off as someone had grabbed her and was shaking her.  
"Kagome!"  
Kagome started from the nightmare to see that Inuyasha was kneeling next to her, concern flickering in his amber eyes.  
"It was horrible. Somoene had left us. I think..." She began slowly, her skin becoming more pale then it had been when she'd been in the grips of the nightmare.  
"I think one of us died..."  
Shock registered in Inuyasha's eyes before he turned to look at their sleeping companions who'd managed to sleep through the sound of Kagome's cry. He felt shaken from her words, though he didn't say this as he gathered her back into his arms once more; surprising her with the gesture.  
  
"It was just a dream Kagome. Go back to sleep."   
She didn't think she could, but the feeling of his arms around her and the scent of him was soothing enough that she was soon asleep once more.  
 _I have a feeling it really wasn't just a dream. If it's true though, then who is it? Which one of us will soon face eternity?_  
He pondered over what Kagome had said. It had alarmed him a bit to not only be awaken by Kagome's movements, but to the fact that it had taken him so long to pull her from the grip of the dream. It hadn't been easy to wake her up and he wasn't sure which worried him more; that he hadn't been able to wake her up as easily as she usually could be waken or the fact that she'd said the dream had one of them meeting their maker. He wasn't afraid of death, but that didn't mean he was ready to leave this world; especially not since he knew Kagome needed him to protect her. In that respect, she was like Kikyo and yet not. He smiled slightly to himself at the pleasant thought of the kiss they had shared. Granted it wasn't the first, but it was the first time he'd kissed her for the sake of the emotions he felt. He was certain Kagome knew he cared, but how to put it to words? After all, one thing his mother had taught him before her death was that words could be powerful, but that three particular words were the most powerful of all and could bring any male or female, human or demon, to their knees.  
  
He'd shared those words with his mother on occasion, but it hadn't made sense to him how those three little words could be so powerful. As he gazed down at Kagome though he now knew and wondered, as he drifted back to sleep, how he would tell Kagome what he'd never told Kikyo.


	7. 6

It was early in the morning. Five years have passed and I can still smell the morning dew and remember how the light fell on the land. On that particular morning. Naraku was the furthest thing from any of our minds. We were enjoying a break; even Inuyasha didn't complain...   
  
  
Inuyasha sat lazily on a tree branch near the river as he watched Kagome and Shippo dip their feet into the cool water. It was a nice morning; the sun was out and a cool breeze whipped around every so often, just enough to kee pit from being too hot. Miroku, for once, was sitting quietly near the river while Sango was busy brushing Kirara's fur. The demon cat mewed happily, making Sango smile; the demon slayer was so absorbed in her task that she failed to notice that Miroku was watching her out of the corner of one eye. Everything seemed peaceful. Suddenly Kirar leapt from Sango's lap and began to bristle and growl.  
"What is it Kirara?"  
Inuyasha frowned as he dropped from his perch. Miroku stood up and turned while Kagome slipped on her shoes and reached for her bow and arrows before she got to her feet.  
"Something stinks like Naraku." Inuyasha growled and Kirara transformed as Kagura appeared. Inuyasha instantly drew the Tetsusiaga; the blade transforming as he pulled it from its sheath.   
"Kagura."  
Several lower demons appeared behind her, the wind demoness said nothing; she merely pointed her closed fan at them and the demons surged forward. The fight began, but it wasn't long before many of the demons were decimated. Cutting down several demons, Inuyasha went after Kagura who dodged his blows easily enough and dispated the Wind Scar when he sent it her way.   
  
 _Something's not right._  Inuyasha thought as he lunged at the wind sorcceress who only leapt away from his blows. Kagura retaliated with her strongest wind attack.  
"Dance of the Dragon!" She expected him to run, but instead Inuyasha held his ground and slashed at the wind.  
"Backlash Wave!"  
 _What is this?!?!_  Kagura thought, but she'd little time to consider the matter as her own attack was hurled back at her. Naraku watched in Kanna's mirror as Kagura barely avoiced the deadly blow that would have torn her to pieces. Pulling a feather from her hair, she took to the sky; her kimono torn from the attack she'd barely survived. Inuyasha bolted after her with Kirara behind him, carrying Sango, Shippo and Kagome while Miroku kept pace with them. Kagura landed near the cave where Naraku stood in its entrance with Kohaku at his side. Kagome and Shippo leapt off the firecat and stood to face them. Inuaysha stood between them and Naraku.  
"So, you've come at last Inuyasha. This time you won't escape me."  
Inuyasha glared at the demon who'd once been a half demon as he was.   
  
"You know what to do." Naraku said to Kagura and Kohaku. Kohaku moved forward, his scythe shot out of his hand towards Sango. Miroku moved to block it when Kagura's Wind Blade attack cut him off.   
"You've me to contend with monk."   
That left Kagome and Inuyasha to deal with Naraku. The final battle had begun at last and both sides were fighting their hardest to survive. 


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this was written very early on, according to my notes on the original, this was written before the appearance of Hakudoshi. So I'm guessing I write it some time between season 2 & 3\. 
> 
> This is my own idea of the final battle and is so far off what actually happens it's not funny.

Miroku leapt away from Kagura's blades and would have used his wind tunnel on her, but he'd spotted the posionus insects that were swarming everywhere. All he could do was dodge her attacks until he could close the distance between them. Kohaku kept Sango and Kirara busy as they tried to disarm him without hurting him. Inuyasha sliced through the numberous tentacles Naraku scent his way to try and absorb the hanyou. Kagome's sacred arrows cut through many of the other tentacles that tried to sneak up behind Inuyasha; making it all but impossible for Naraku to absorb him. She knew she had to use her arrows sparingly though as she had only brought so many with her. Time seemed to come to a stand still as the battle raged on. None taking note of the kitsune who was taking down the posionous insects that were circling the castle.  
  
"Miroku! Use your wind tunnel!"  
Shippo's voice cried out suddenly. Trusting his young friend, Miroku let loose the cloth and beads that kept it in check. Kagura screamed as she found herself sucked into the void; a scream that was cut off short. Quickly closing the wind tunnel, Miroku turned to help Sango who was bleeding from various cuts over her body from Kohaku's scythe; Kirara was in no better shape. Miroku charged at Kohaku and knocked the weapon away with his staff as it flew towards Sango. Before Kohaku could jerk the weapon back or think to face the monk, Miroku rapped him sharply on the head with his staff; knocking the young boy unconcious.  
"Wind Scar!"  
Naraku only laughed as the attack skimmed over his barrier. Inuyasha's blade turned red and dodging another tentacle he swept it through the barrier. Before Naraku could pull the barrier up again he was pierced by a sacred arrow; destroying most of his body.  
"Die Inuyasha! Die with your friends!"  
Naraku said in anger. He gathered the last of his strength and sent out an energy blast at all of them. Intending to destroy them all with him. Inuyasha instinctively leapt in front of Kagome to shield her as Miroku and Kirara did the same for Sango and Kohaku. There was a flash of light that blinded them all; its light reaching for miles to decimate anything and everything that stood in its path.


	9. 8

Several minutes passed before the dust had cleared and Inuyasha blinked as his sight returned to him. Everything around them was decimated. He looked at Kagome, clearly puzzled. He hadn't felt the impact. He looked over to where Miroku and the others were to see that they were all right, but covered in dust just as he was. Inuyasha stood up and Kagome went over to them with Inuyasha following her.   
"Is everyone all right?"  
Kagome asked as she looked at the group.  
"I think so..."  
Miroku said and slowly removed the cloth around his hand. His wind tunnel was gone.  
"It's gone. It's finally over."  
Miroku heaved a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah. Hey, where's Shippo?"  
The group fanned out, leaving Kirara to watch over the unconcious Kohaku as they searched for their kitsune friend.   
  
It was near dark when Kagome's cry pierced the silence near what had once been the forest. She knelt next to Shippo who was lying motionless near what was left of a tree.    
"Shippo.... Inuyasha!"   
Everyone ran to her at the sound of her voice. When they reached her she was craddling the kitsune's body in her arms and when Inuyasha arrived ahead of the others it was the first time that she realized there was a faint blue glow around him and the others.  
"Shippo...."   
Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks while the others just stood there in shocked silence. They had thought they'd been prepared for anything Naraku could do, but they'd been wrong.  
  
"Kagome, please don't be sad."  
Kagome blinked back her tears as Shippo's spirit stood before her.  
"I can join my parents now. Don't cry Kagome."  
"I'll miss you..."  
Kagome said through her tears.  
"I'll miss you too, but we'll be together again some day. I want to thank you and Inuyasha for all you've done. Take care of Kagome for me Inuyasha!"  
With a flash of blue fire, the kitsune's spirit was gone. Miroku pulled Sango into his arms as she burst into tears. Inuyasha knelt next to Kagome and put his arms around her as she cried; tears silently falling from his own eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be honest.... how many of you thought that it was Shippo who'd go down?


	10. Epilogue

Kagome placed flowers on the small grave and when she stood up Inuyasha slipped an around around her waist; she was begining to show the signs of having a child and Inuyasha had become a lot more possesive of her since. Sango was already several months ahead of her, which while Inuyasha had been surpried, Kagome had only been happy for her two friends. Kagome stared down at the grave sadly.  
"It's hard to believe it's been five years... I... it's even still there in my time."  
There was a moment of silence before Sango spoke.  
"Where?"  
"The same place behind the well, just behind the bushes that grow there." Kagome replied in a soft tone. The four freinds stared at the grave in silence for a while. The sacred jewel still hung around Kagome's neck and Kohaku stood a few feet away from the group as he'd never really known the fox demon. As they turned to leave to go back down to the village Kagome swore she could hear Shippo's joyful laughter in the morning breeze.


End file.
